Chasing Stones
by FiveRandomGiraffes
Summary: A new dimension is created specifically for Vocaloids after a mysterious occurrence nicknamed "The Crash". What will become of this world after a mysterious force turns everything around?


It all started during "The Crash".

Being virtual meant relying heavily on the computer you were secured to. If something were to go wrong, then you would also be affected. Even the smallest blip could change your life forever. Being a Vocaloid was no different to this. It was very special, though, as you had a body in this chasm of cyberspace. That was a rare occasion. Not only were you a great singer, you could roam free about the cities and alleys of the wide world.

Then "The Crash" happened.

It was referred to that because of it's simple appearance to the human world as a sudden cease in power to any computer on Earth. Humans were smart, however, and fixed he majority of this chaos in a matter of minutes. For the Vocaloids, however, it was different.

The first few days of "The Cloud" were rather nice. "The Crash" had somehow created a world, a country if you like, for one copy of every existing Vocaloid to appear in. Although they had been erased completely from he human world, it was like having the freedom after months of being made to sing whatever somebody told you to. Of course, it was a Vocaloid's main purpose to sing, but many of them had also developed the power of speech in a variety of languages and movement, plus marginally unique personalities and appearances.

This helped them adapt to "The Cloud" rather quickly, and it soon became a welcoming home for them all.

Leon was one of the first Vocaloids to reach "The Cloud". He soon realised how much this area reflected that of a futuristic RPG world. The main hub of "The Cloud" turned out to be the city. He walked around the city without a name gazing at the neon lights and spotless glass windows, catching his own blue-green eyed reflection in a few. He thought it to be very disconcerting, as he didn't truly know what he would look like.

After about an hour of gormless wandering he came across another of his kind. He was sure this girl's name was Meiko, as he recognised her outfit from their first meeting. She, too, was carefully stepping through the streets whilst admiring the architecture of the buildings.

"Hey!" Leon called out without thinking. It was the relief of finding someone else that spoke.

Meiko exclaimed something in surprise, before turning to face Leon.

"Hello there." she spoke calmly, examining Leon carefully.

"Do you know what happened back there?" he asked, only realising afterwards that his question lacked the specific information needed. Luckily, Meiko was also thinking about asking the same question, so she understood, and replied "No idea, I'm afraid."

Then something else hit her.

"You speak English, don't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then how can we understand each other?"

There was a moment of silence as the two contemplated this discovery. It was interrupted by the arrival of somebody else.

She was rather gothic in appearance; dressed in all black, punk-rock style clothes. She was running through the back alleys with no sense of direction, her long dark hair swinging wildly behind her. The only thing that stopped her was the discovery of the conversing duo in the centre of the street. She skidded to a halt next to them.

"Ah! At last I've found someone!" she cried. Her mascara was slightly smudged underneath her eyes. Mew, in truth, was incredibly claustrophobic, and with this came a fear of being alone. Perhaps that was why she always had her cat, Sabami, with her at all times.

"Perhaps we should all take a look around this place, and see whether we can find anyone else." Meiko suggested, walking on down the road. Leon and Mew, with Sabami behind, quickly followed.

The rest of the Vocaloids had all congregated in a large café a few miles down the road. They all stood still as stone in a row like a colourful and abstract painting. Not all of them recognised each other, but the girl stood at the front was like a celebrity: Miku Hatsune. She had become self-elected leader of them all, and apparently this meant they all had to hang onto every word she was saying.

Miku was flipping her hair around in front of them all, happily chattering away with the rest of the present Vocaloids listening intently. Well, nearly all of them. Lola sat right at the back to try and hide herself from view as she nervously dragged her fingers through her short black hair. As she did this, it came out in clumps strewn across her hands. She was worrying about her brother, Leon. He wouldn't just abandon him like this; in fact, she was more likely to abandon him. So where was he? Everyone else had arrived safely, but he was nowhere to be seen.

The other who did not pay attention was Yuki Kaai. She did not find the turquoise-locked girl enthralling at all, and her own little stone apple was much more interesting. It was what she'd found on the floor in the field where she entered "The Cloud". Being a great lover of the fruit, she'd picked it up and placed it in her pinafore pocket so as to keep it safe from getting lost. Soon after she'd found it, her teacher, and somehow friend, Kiyoteru Hiyama had found her along with the Spanish lady Clara, and the three of them had headed out into the city together where, consequently, they had found the café.

This small chain of incidents made the naïve young girl believe that the apple-shaped piece of rock was lucky, and it had become a rare treasure to her. She believed showing it to anyone would result in bad luck for eternity.

"So, as I was saying before about my dress for the next concert…" Miku babbled on. She had been explaining about her fabulous and star-studded life for a while now, with a little input from her friends the Kagamine twins, and it was needless to say that some people were obviously not amused. Some were jealous of her stardom. Others merely wanted her to give her high-pitched voice a rest and let somebody else steal the limelight for a few mintues. Well, they got their wish. But not in the way they had wanted.

Yuki collapsed to the floor in a heap. The room went suddenly quiet. Mizki, sometimes known as the genderless VY1, rushed over to where the small girl lay, unconscious on the tiled floor. She was a mother figure for everybody due to her kindness and patience in any situation. She abandoned her traditional sandals as she knelt on the floor and immediately began fanning the little girl whilst feeling her forehead.

"Stone cold." she muttered. That wasn't right. Luka Megurine joined her on the floor, her cherry-blossom pink hair spreading out across the floor. She too checked the girl's temperature. Mizki was right: cold as ice.

The rest of the group stood well back, afraid of the situation. Miku began to dash forwards, but she was held back by Clara. If the girl were to come around having lots of people around her wouldn't help.

Kiyoteru was beside himself with worry. Ryuto, the dinosaur-figured boy, was wondering what had happened to his best friend. Sonika was further away from the group, examining the situation with slanted eyes. Something had fallen out of Yuki's pocket as she fell. It looked to Sonika like a small piece of grey stone in the shape of, what looked to be, an apple.


End file.
